


Three Lies Johnny Never Told

by sarken



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three lies John Edwards never told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Lies Johnny Never Told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/gifts).



**01.** "I did not have an affair with Rielle Hunter." Because he never gets caught and never has to say a word.

**02.** "I did not have an affair with Rielle Hunter." Because he believes Americans will forgive discretions if presented with the truth and a sincere apology.

**03.** "I did not have an affair with Rielle Hunter." Because when he says it, it's true.


End file.
